


I Cut Me Open, You Did All The Pouring Out

by Diablo_donnie



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie
Summary: “I wanna try this out…” came Johnny’s voice, soft in his ear, in a way that made goose pimples run over his body and his hair stand on end.“What is it we’re doin, Johnny?” Bull asked, gulping, anxious.“Trust me, you’ll love it. ‘N if you don’t, just say stop- and I will. Ok?”—Or, the one where Bull has sensitive nipples.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Cut Me Open, You Did All The Pouring Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Once again. No beta, we die like men.
> 
> This is inspired by that one shot of bull in episode one where he’s running currahee and you see his nipples through his shirt. Shout out to band of boyfriends discord server.

Bull doesn’t quite know how he got here. 

It started with sex- of course it does, it always does when Johnny wants to try out some new weird shit- and Johnny taking a particular interest to a certain… sensitive spot of bull’s. Quite a very in-depth interest.

Except Bull didn’t know that.

Didnt realise that, until he was tied to a chair, blindfolded, shirtless, Johnny running thin, long nailed fingers over his shoulders.

“I wanna try this out…” came Johnny’s voice, soft in his ear, in a way that made goose pimples run over his body and his hair stand on end.

“What is it we’re doin, Johnny?” Bull asked, gulping, anxious. 

“Trust me, you’ll love it. ‘N if you don’t, just say stop- and I will. Ok?”

Bull nodded his head. Of course he trusted Johnny. Johnny wouldn’t do anythin’ to him he knew he wouldn’t like. Johnny knew his body damn well better than he did at this point.

The lack of sight heightened the feel of Johnny’s nails on his skin as they traveled down, down, circling his pecs, running lightly over his collarbones, and then-

Bull whimpered as Johnny pinched a nipple, twisting it gently. 

“You like that?” Johnny whispered quietly, playing with it, pinching and pulling lightly in a way that made his cock swell in his jeans.

“Yeah” Bull replied, voice a whisper, head falling back against Johnny’s chest.

His other hand came down to pinch at the other bud, rolling it between fingers, and bull let out a breathy moan as Johnny began playing with them both, rolling, pinching, rubbing, flicking.

It didn’t take long until Bull was a mess, moaning and panting, cock fucking aching in his pants as Johnny whispered into his ear.

“God Bull, look at you” he murmured, “so needy and responsive, so fucking hard in your jeans just from me playing with your nipples- shit, been wanting to do this for so long, always loved seeing how you got so riled up from me playing with them, love sucking on them, making you fucking moan for me…”

He licked and nipped at the shell of Bull’s ear, Bull moaning out a deep “oh Johnny, please”, eyes squeezed shut as he leant against the chair, feeling the hard Press of Johnny’s cock against his back.

“Love em so much, so cute and pink and perky, love seeing you get like this” he continued, “so needy and eager for me, so fucking good- god Bull, you’re so fucking good for me”

He moaned at the praise, panting, rutting his hips up into the air, his hands gripping at Johnny’s shorts, gripping tighter as Johnny leant down to suck a hickey into his neck.

“Yeah-“ he whimpered out, “jus’ wanna be good for you Johnny- oh fuck- just wanna be a good boy-“

Johnny hummed in agreement. “And you are- you are, Bull, look at you, so fucking good for much. Such a good boy. My good boy.”

Then Johnny’s hands were gone, and Bull barely had the chance to whine in displeasure, till his fingers were replaced with his lips, sucking and licking and biting at his nipple, the other hand moving to continuing pinching and pulling at the other one. 

“Reckon you can come from this bull?” Johnny asked, now on his lap, “just from me playing with you? Not even putting a hand on your cock?”

And Bull moaned in response because, yeah, yeah he could, he was so close, so close already, his cock hurt and ached in his jeans and he didn’t care if he came in his pants, to overwhelmed with the feeling-

Then there was an unzipping noise, the sound of Johnny spitting, the slick noise of Johnny touching himself as he went back to abusing Bull’s nipples, moaning against them, teeth digging in more harsh with every moan.

Bull was so close.

“Johnny- gotta cum- Johnny please- oh-“

His breath came out in fast pants, chest rising and falling, and then he was fucking seeing stars, moaning Johnny’s name loudly as he came, back arched, Johnny biting down just hard enough to make him sob out in relief.

“Bull- bull-“

He felt the hot splatter of Johnny’s cum on his stomach and chest, heard him panting and moaning as he came.

Johnny’s fingers fumbled as he removed the blindfold, bull blinking as he adjusted to the sudden light, then Johnny was pressing forward, undoing the ties that bound Bull’s wrists to the chairs. When he was untied, Bull held him there, holding him and kissing him, whispering out “thank you, thank you Johnny, so good that was so good…” into his ear.

“Can we shower? I feel all gross” Johnny replied, pressing a soft kiss to Bull’s cheek, before murmuring “I’m glad you enjoyed it, knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tungl.  
> Undrscrcailin is the main, denverrandleman is the bob sideblog.


End file.
